


Suffocation

by ckret2



Series: No Kings Only Monsters (KOTM continuity / related oneshots) [32]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Dream Sequence, Gen, me channeling my 'sitting in 9th grade bio class when i forgot my adhd meds' memories, to write the trauma of being used as an enslaved/imprisoned weapon/pet by alien imperialists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: After they’d first been welded together, he used to have nightmares.
Series: No Kings Only Monsters (KOTM continuity / related oneshots) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483448
Kudos: 31





	Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Sept 18.
> 
> I trimmed some words out of a recent fic because they didn’t really fit, but they were good words, so have a “Ghidorah was made out of three dorats fused together by aliens with Mad Science and used as a weapon and it definitely fucked them up mentally” drabble.
> 
> “Which head’s perspective is this?” originally it was San/Kevin but stripped from the original context you can imagine it’s anyone you please.

After they’d first been welded together, he used to have nightmares—when they weren’t sharing each other’s nightmares.

His nightmares were of being locked in a small, suffocating, windowless spacecraft, with walls so white it made his vision start to blacken around the edges. Every time it landed on a new planet, the door would slide open, taunting him with the hope of escape; every time, the door would slam shut again before he even had a chance to suck in a breath of fresh air. And every time the walls looked farther away but felt like they were closing in.

He still had the dream, now, millions of years later; but it had long since ceased to be a nightmare because he felt the same when they were awake.

Hurtling themselves from star to star. Burning planet after planet. Hardly touching the surface before returning to space.

Delirious monotony.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187809711452/suffocation). Comments/reblogs there are very welcome (as are comments here)!


End file.
